


Present Trade

by PaulaAna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, I hope it's understandable, I mean, It Was Supposed To Be, Sort of mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Frontierre on Tumblr.<br/>The four princesses didn't get a lot of time to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hardest... It ended up being about all four bracelet girls. I hope you don't mind, Frontierre. I'm sorry about the delay in posting this!  
> Words: 1600

There was a forest, once. It was a beautiful forest, that stretched miles upon miles in all directions. Alongside the normal wildlife, creatures thought to only exist in fairy tales and myths lived in harmony. Relatively anyways. While there was no fighting, it was divided into four distinct sections that didn’t interact much, if at all. Over seeing each portion of the forest was a beautiful princess.

Princess Yuzu’s section, the portion known as the “Standard”, was the only one that the humans knew of. It bordered the land in which they lived, and humans sometimes even lived among the people of the section. Those who found they didn’t fit in with their own section’s culture also found that this was a comfortable place. Due to this, Standard had the most diverse people living among them.

Yuzu was fond of many of the practices that were brought to her land. There was always food, dancing, singing (of which she did particularly well), and fun to be had at them. The one that stood out to her, though, was the human holiday of “Christmas”. This drove her to share it with her fellow Princesses - Princess Ruri, Princess Serena, and Princess Rin. There was a mostly positive reception when the idea was brought up. The only one who didn’t take almost immediately was Serena.

Ruri had taken to the idea almost right away. Not only were the other princess’s her closest friends, it was also an excuse to give her brother and best friend a gift, aside from just birthdays. Ruri was a giving angel, so the holiday was a perfect one to participate in for her.

Rin showed only a slight hesitance. Her area, the “Synchro” section, wasn’t known for it’s wealth. In fact, it was actually rather poor, due to how many of the higher ups hogged all the resources that her land held. Though she was Princess and held much wealth herself, she was worried about taking extra resources.

Ruri and Rin had been on board with the idea of celebrating “Christmas” for the most part, as Yuzu explained it. A holiday about giving presents to show how much you cared about one another. Serena really didn’t see it that way. She was skeptical of anything the humans introduced. 

Nevertheless, she was willing to give it a try, feeling like she could get away with it, as she wasn’t going to be actually interacting with humans. She still hid it from the rest of those she lived with. She knew well enough that it wouldn’t be accepted.

The chosen meeting place was a meadow bordering between the Standard section and the XYZ section that Ruri called home. The meadow was almost unknown to everyone. Yuzu had been the first to find it and show it to her best friends. It had quickly became a place they could leave behind their worries, even for a short time, and just be the young girls they didn’t always get to be.  
Because she lived the closest, Ruri made it to their chosen meeting place first, though Yuzu wasn’t far behind. 

“Nice of you to make it,” The purple haired angel asked sweetly, turning to greet her friend with a smile. .  
Yuzu rested her hands on her hips. “Well, I organized this, did you think I wouldn’t show up?” The siren teased, her melodious voice filling the surrounding area. It didn’t seem to bother Ruri in the slightest.

“Of course not,” Ruri laughed, “I expect nothing less of you,” Yuzu was known to be responsible, among other things. “You can set the gifts on the table for now,” The angel gestured slightly to a white table that was set up in the center. 

Yuzu followed the instructions, setting down the three gift boxes that she had pulled from a bag that she had over her shoulder. They were wrapped neatly with a pretty box on top, compared to Ruri’s almost haphazard wrapping. Ruri liked to make things pretty, and ended up overdoing it on the ribbon by a lot. 

“The wrapping looks a little under done, don’t you think?” Ruri asked, examining the presents. Her smile showed that she didn’t really mean anything by it.

“Now, just because I didn’t resort to the mess you call wrapping…” Yuzu poked Ruri in the arm, “Doesn’t mean it’s underdone.”

Any further playful arguing was cut off by a soft blowing of wind, and then Rin landing next to them lightly, her wings settling against her back. 

It never failed to amaze the Yuzu and Ruri how fast Pegasi like Rin could go.

“I’d ask if I’m late, but it appears that Serena hasn’t shown herself yet.” She stated, moving to place her gifts down next to the others. Hers weren’t wrapped extravagantly, just in colored paper that had simple drawings done on them. Rin wasn’t one for waste.

Ruri waved her hand dismissively. “You showed up, therefore it doesn’t really matter, now does it?” 

“I’m worried that Serena isn’t here yet.. . . She’s usually real big on being on time,” Yuzu noted, looking around. Rin looked at her for a moment at the sound of her voice, but shook it off quickly.

A swirl of blue energy announced the arrival of the girl herself, Serena. The fusion princess was as calm and seemingly collected as usual. “I’ve got your stupid gifts…” Serena muttered, placing them down with the other 9 gifts on the table already. They were in boxes that were standard packaging for her home. That wasn’t surprising. Fusion wasn’t big on unneeded fluff.  
“I thought you of all people would have actually been here on time,” Rin pointed out, crossing her arms. Serena’s home was big on being punctual. Yuzu spread out the blanket for their planned picnic, while Ruri spread the food out on the table.

“Oh!” Ruri cried, straightening out suddenly and clapping her hands. “Before we begin, you guys, I’ve got something for you!” Ruri grabbed her ribbon infested presents off the table and passed them out according to hair color. 

“Were we not doing this later?” Serena asked, staring at the brightly colored box in her hands. 

Ruri laughed. “It’s appropriate for now, so I think it should be done now.”

Rin was the first to do so, taking off the mounds of wrapping and leaving it in a neat pile in the grass next to her. “It’s lovely, Ruri.” The pegasus stated sincerely, placing it down in her lap. The soft green colored pillow was decorated with apples of all things. 

Yuzu followed suite, holding up the pink pillow with a music note embroidered into it. “It’s really soft! It’s perfect for what we needed!” She had an idea of why it was needed before they began to eat. 

“Why do we need this before we eat?” Serena asked, staring at the pillow held in her hands. It was a Dark blue, with a sleeping cat on the front. 

“We need cushions, don’t we? We have the blankets, but the pillows are a lot more fun to sit on.” The angel explained, sitting on the edge of the blanket. 

“Besides, we were just going to hand out presents while we ate anyways,” Yuzu explained, having already moved to rest on her pillow. 

Rin nodded in agreement, having set her pillow down and walked back over to the table. “I suppose we should get our food so we can begin,” She suggested, picking up a plate. “I can make them and pass them out.”

“Thanks, Rin,” Yuzu hummed. She jumped to her feet to pass out the rest of the presents. For the time being, she placed Rin’s in front of her pillow, and just carried her own back to her seat when she was done.

It only took a few minutes all around for the two girls to finish their short jobs. In that time, Ruri and Serena sat in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. It didn’t last long as Rin and Yuzu rejoined the them.

“Who wants to have theirs opened first? Yuzu?” Ruri asked, looking around. 

Yuzu just smiled and shook her head. “I’d rather go last. How about Serena.”

Serena looked surprised. “I suppose we could. They were the best I could do.” Inside the simple boxes were silver bands that had different designs and colored gems. With some fawning and showing off, the other three slid the bracelets onto their wrists. She held her arm up to show she had one of her own. 

“They’re like friendship bracelets,” Yuzu pointed out with a smile. Ruri nodded adjusting the band. 

“I’m going next, then.” Rin stated, gesturing towards the neat, simple packages. Within them were books. “They made me think of you guys.” Rin explained, offering a slight grin. 

Finally, it was time to open Yuzu’s gifts. “Sweets? Did you make these?” Ruri asked. 

Yuzu nodded. “It’s why I wanted mine opened last. I thought it would be a good dessert for when we’re down with our food.” Over the course of opening their presents, they had been picking at the plates Rin had handed out.

Conversation quieted as they focused on the food. Serena flipped through the book Rin got her, while the other three made light small talk.

The day ended with them laying on the blanket watching the sky. A relaxing end to what had been a great day. It was disappointing to them, even to Serena who had been the most reluctant to join the small celebration, that it would be a while before anything like this could be done again.


End file.
